Appreciation and Revelations
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Josslyn just wanted to show Cam how much she appreciated him


**Questions**

**Summary: Josslyn just wanted to show Cam how much she appreciated him.**

Josslyn Jacks let out a sigh as she reached for her laptop, pulling it onto her lap. She was curled up on her bed when she got the idea. Cameron had been a rock for her since Oscar's death. He'd always been there. He knew just the way to comfort her. And the way he'd jumped into a dumpster to grab that lock for her meant more to her than words could possibly say. So that was how she ended up looking up first additions of books. Something she knew about Cam, something he'd admit to no one was that he loved to read. Books of poetry and Shakespeare's works. His eyes would brighten as he listened to a story. It was as if he were imagining it in his mind. It made Josslyn breathless to see.

The door to her room swung open and Trina breezed in immediately bouncing on the bed. "Hey." She said breathlessly, bright smile curving her lips.

Josslyn set aside her laptop and raised an eyebrow. "Hey." She said in confusion. "I didn't know you were coming over."

Trina looked down in embarrassment at that and let out a giggle. "I wasn't planning on it but Dev invited me over. I was headed towards his room when I figured I'd pop in and say hi."

Her best friend's nose wrinkled in disgust at that. "Ew. I don't need to know what you're planning to do with my cousin!" She teased.

Trina squealed and pushed her friend gently with her hand. "Joss!" She whined, covering her face with her hands. "Dev and I aren't going to do anything. We just figured we'd listen to music."

Josslyn gave her a smile. "I'm glad you two are so happy together." She told her meaningfully.

Trina beamed. "I am too." She glanced toward the laptop. "So...what were you looking up when I walked in?" She asked, reaching for the laptop.

Josslyn ducked her head shyly, blush staining her pretty face. "I wanted to find a way to show Cam how much I appreciated him." She gulped, lifting her head just slightly to look at her friend.

Her friend looked at her. "That's really sweet, Josslyn. I'm sure he'd love them."

The blonde grinned. "That's what I'm hoping. I like seeing his eyes light up when he enjoys a story or talks about a book he read."

Trina had to bite her lip from stopping herself from voicing what she wanted to say. She knew as much as it was obvious that Josslyn had romantic feelings for their best friend, she definitely wasn't ready to admit it. Not after Oscar. "So how long will it take for the books to ship out?"

Josslyn shrugged. "They should be here by Friday." She answered nervously. "I'll give them to him then.

The two girls shared a smile before Trina got to her feet to head to Dev's room.

When Friday came around, Josslyn immediately went to the door to get the package she'd ordered, taking it in her arms and hurrying past her mother and Dev who both threw her curious. As soon as she entered her room, she shut her bedroom door and went to sit on the hard wood floor, bringing out the blue wrapping paper and silver bow she'd bought for the occasion. Opening the box, she took out the first edition book of poetry by Robert Frost, smoothing her hand over the pretty cover. She set it aside to pull out the collection of works by William Shakespeare and smiled. Both books were in good condition and were first editions to boot. It had cost a pretty penny, but it was worth it.

Suddenly, a knock on her door sounded and Josslyn glanced up to see her mother standing in the doorway, gazing down at her.

"Josslyn?" She asked, walking into the room and taking a seat in her daughter's vanity chair. "What is this?" She picked up the books, turning them over in her hands, being careful with the pages.

Her daughter bowed her head, cheeks pink. "I bought these for Cam. I wanted to show him how much he means to me." She looked up and shrugged. "He's really been there for me. And I mean...he jumped into a dumpster for me."

Carly held back a knowing smile. "Did you get Trina anything?" She asked casually.

Josslyn's head shot up and her eyes widened. "I bought her a new pair of shoes she'd been staring at." She said carefully, quickly looking down, busying her hands with wrapping the books.

Her mother laughed. "That's a lot different than buying two first edition books."

Hands froze on the present and she swallowed. "What are you trying to say?"

Carly shook her head innocently and stood up. "Nothing at all Josslyn. Have fun with Cam." She exited the room almost as quickly as she'd entered it, chuckling as she headed down the hallway and to the stairs.

* * *

When Liz opened the door to a beaming Josslyn, hoping a prettily packaged gift in her arms, she immediately called for her oldest son. She felt a little curious about the present the teen held in her arms but didn't question it as she stepped aside to let Cam's best friend into the house.

"How are you doing, Josslyn?" She asked with a smile, shutting the door. The teen looked like a breath of fresh air. Seeming to finally be dealing with her grief and allowing herself to be happy. Liz knew from the things Cam and Bobbie had both told her that Josslyn had finally started going to therapy and it seemed to do it well.

"I'm doing pretty good, Mrs. Baldwin." She chirped, eyes sparkling. "I just wanted to give Cam this present and see if he wanted to hang out."

Liz opened her mouth to reply but before she could say anything, Cam came down the stairs.

"Josslyn! Hey!" He voiced, coming to a stop in front of her. A goofy smile lit up his face as he looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

Josslyn seemed to become shy at his question and she gazed down at her shoes, blonde locks surrounding her face from view like a curtain.

"I'm going to go to the kitchen and check on Aiden." She said quickly. "It's nice to see you Josslyn." Then she turned and hurried from the room.

"You wanna sit down?" Cam asked, gesturing to the couch.

His friend nodded and followed him to the couch, taking a seat beside of him. "I just...wanted to get you something to show my appreciation for how you've been there for me these past few months." She bit her lip as she handed him the gift with a shaky hand.

He uttered a surprised sound as he began to take the bow off of the gift. "You didn't have to do that." He stated so softly that she wouldn't have heard him if she hadn't been sitting so close.

She shook her head. "I didn't do this because I _had _to. I did it because I _wanted_ to." She stressed, eyes shining with this emotion that clenched at Cam's heart.

Cam unwrapped the gift and let out a gasp as he caught sight of what it was. He pulled out the collection if William Shakespeare's works first, eyes widening as he noticed it and the book of poetry were both first editions. "This most of cost a fortune." He breathed. Of course, he knew Josslyn was well off, she could definitely afford this. But still.

Josslyn gave a timid grin. "So you like them?" She wondered hopefully.

He gave a laugh, eyes lighting up just the way she loved. "They're amazing! Thank you, Josslyn." He reached out to wrap her in a tight, warm hug.

Josslyn embraced him, eyes fluttering shut as she melted into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder as it suddenly hit her that she loved this boy as more than just a friend. She felt startled by the revelation and wonder how she hadn't realized it before and what she was going to do with this newfound information.


End file.
